


Curious

by Dominatrix



Series: 120 Raindrops on the window [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Drama, Gen, Hurt, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock’s relationship with Mycroft was curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

Sherlock’s relationship with Mycroft was curious.

Sure, it wasn’t easy anyway:  
Both men were cold-hearted, at least on the outside. They didn’t miss an opportunity to fight when they saw each other, which is why they usually liked to avoid this. Everyone thought that this had the reason that the Holmes-brothers hated each other with such an intensity that they couldn’t bear to be in the same room. Even the mentioning of the other’s name led to harsh reactions of defence. What nobody knew of the two brothers was that they played a game for a couple of years now.  
On Mycroft’s cell phone Sherlock was recorded under two names: Sherlock and Cab.

The reason was quite obvious. Mycroft knew that he was too important to ignore the risk of getting kidnapped, taken as a hostage or getting in the power of another, hostile person. He could not risk that they would use his brother as a medium of pressure. With the threat of torturing Sherlock or doing something else to him Mycroft would send Britain and all her inhabitants into their doom without a single moment of doubt. And he wouldn’t be sorry. Because in his whole life Mycroft had only cared about how to protect Sherlock.

That he moved out when he had just turned nineteen and had left a disappointed Sherlock behind? His mother had cared more for Mycroft than for her younger son who was on the edge of transforming into a psychopath loner.

That he worked for the British government? Obvious. Mycroft had once wanted to become a vet, but in the end he was sure that he needed power to save his brother from all harm. He had used several not insignificant funds to get Lestrade to the right place at the right time so he would meet Sherlock.  
  
Mycrofts messages to „Sherlock“ were always the same, cool and neutral, most with a strong hostile undertone.

These messages were faked. Mycroft and Sherlock wrote them when they were bored. In the high improbable case that Mycroft’s phone would be stolen they could soon mark his brother as uninteresting. Rivalry between sibling didn’t bring you any advantages.

Mycrofts messages to “Cab”, however, were real.

**Are you alright? I heard that the arrest was a little hard. – My**   
_Everything’s fine. I’m okay. You worry far too much. As always. – S_   
**Stupid habit. – My**   
_I’m used to it by now. – S_

These messages didn’t foam over on emotions, too, but they were the next thing close to love that was acceptable for both men.

They could show the brotherly love that they shared only on this exchange of messages. When they met they acted as if they would be arch enemies. Mostly they enjoyed themselves after with messages, how bad their acting was and why everybody believed that they would hate each other. Sometimes they were sad about having to act like they felt this way. But it was too dangerous: Each of the brothers would do everything for the other, no matter what the consequences were. In this topic they knew no compromises.

But the most curious thing was that both brothers forgot that they played a role from time to time, and sometimes weeks passed until they communicated on a friendly basis just because Sherlock had erased all these memories because it was unbearable to him to see the man he had looked up to his whole childhood and not being able to say a plain “Thank you” when he met Mycroft.

_Thank you for forcing me into rehab._

_Thank you for finding me a job._

_Thank you for being my brother._

All this ghosted around in Sherlock’s head, ran through the corridors of his mind palace and did mischief. He couldn’t think clear when these thoughts were in his mind.

So he threw them one one time after the other, and it did cost Mycroft weeks to convince Sherlock that they actually liked each other very well.

But it was worth it, because the few days they had as loving siblings paid the price for everything else.


End file.
